


Different Now

by Zig_Zag_F1



Series: You Love Him [18]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Finally, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Swearing, Lots of dialogue, Love, M/M, Maranello, Mention of alcohol, No Sex, Part 3 kinda?, Smiles, Sweet, post Brazil 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zig_Zag_F1/pseuds/Zig_Zag_F1
Summary: Antonio and Charles finally see each other again after the night Charles came over unexpectedly. Things are different now, in a good way.
Relationships: Antonio Giovinazzi/Charles Leclerc
Series: You Love Him [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497221
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Different Now

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE. OKAY. Ya'll asked for another part of this pairing, which I did not expect to work at all, but it actually has been okay, so this should be the last installment, but I wanted to give them a happy ending so here ya go!!
> 
> For those who don't know, this is the last of a series within a series, the first two are Free From You first and then Expected Results. 
> 
> [I don't know why but the song You Love Him by Brighten made me want to write things based on each line so here I am. You don't have to listen to the song though, or read the fics in order.
> 
> This is line 18, if anyone cares to know.]

_"Maybe I'll just say it's nothing."_

He always turns his phone to "do not disturb mode" when he runs. He hates being distracted by the vibration or having the music in his headphones interrupted, it breaks his concentration, and he likes the feeling of being lost in the activity. So today, when he's finished his run, he jogs up the steps to the door and doesn't even check his phone until he's in the kitchen drinking a recovery drink. Casually leaning against the counter, drink in one hand, he swipes the screen and turns do not disturb off. He's familiar with the way it explodes with all kinds of meaningless notifications, instagram reacts, comments on his posts, and missed calls from unsaved numbers that he never calls back. But as he looks at the screen, he sees a missed call from a number he does have saved, and his heart picks up just slightly. 

_Charles._

Sometimes, Antonio feels a bit guilty that he always has the urge to drop everything for Charles. There's no hesitation either, he knows he would easily change his plans, change his life, change the world for him, and he can't explain why. The weird part, though, is that Charles has never asked much from him, and he's never asked Charles for well, anything.

_It's unlike him to call._ It's not that they haven't talked since Charles broke up with Max and showed up at Antonio's in the middle of the night. They've texted a lot, actually. In fact, just yesterday they exchanged a few lighthearted messages, but Charles hasn't called Antonio since that night. Antonio has considered calling, for his part, but he always has decided against it with his finger hovering over the call button, feeling too nervous for some reason to do it.

He checks the timestamp on the call. It's from thirty minutes ago. He suddenly remembers that Charles is in Maranello today (_Wait, it is Thursday right? Yes, so he is_) so he quickly taps the buttons on the screen to send Charles a message. But before he finishes typing it out, he thinks better of it and deletes it and hits the phone icon instead. 

The line rings, and Antonio exhales, _why am I nervous, _and it rings again, _it's just Charles, for god's sake, _and there's a click and then--

"Hello?"

Antonio doesn't know what the feeling is that flows through him when he hears Charles speak, but he likes it. "Hey," he answers warmly. "What's up?"

"I'm almost finished up at Maranello, and I thought maybe you might want to hang out. I know you mentioned it before, but I don't want to impose or anything if-"

"No, I meant it," Antonio reassures him, sensing that Charles isn't sure of himself. _That's new. Charles is always so confident. _"I'd like to see you."

"I'd like that too," Charles says, and that's a comforting thing to Antonio's beating heart. "I can come by in a couple hours if that's okay?"

"Of course," Antonio answers quickly. "Do you want to stay over?"

"If you're okay with that?" 

Antonio almost rolls his eyes. "You never used to ask, Charles. Don't start now." Charles laughs lightly, and Antonio can picture the way it looks. He smiles.

"I'll text you when I'm on the road."

"Okay. I'll be here," Antonio promises. "See you later. Drive safely."

Charles laughs at him, and Antonio feels a bit silly for saying that, all things considered, so he laughs as well, but he decides Charles must have kind of liked it when he says, "I'll be careful" right before he hangs up. 

Antonio breathes deeply. He's suddenly more wired with anticipation than tired from his run, but he sips his drink and goes outside to sit on the porch and look out at the sea. As he watches the boats pass and the clouds roll by in the not-too-bright sun, he's riding high on the prospect of seeing Charles again for the first real time since the night things were so different and he really felt Max was out of the picture for good. 

He remembers waking up with Charles, kissing his forehead, holding him late into the morning while he slept off the events of the night before. He remembers Charles' eyes opening and knowing he was the first thing Charles saw. He remembers Charles smiling at him and the feeling of his lips, for the first time kissing him without expecting it to go somewhere else. He remembers breakfast, when he made Charles eggs and toast and Charles poured him coffee and brought it to him while he was standing by the stove, smiling at him as he put the cup in Antonio's hands. 

Antonio leans his head back against the chair and closes his eyes, conscious that he must be smiling like an absolute idiot and not caring at all. 

*************************

Charles does text him, and then he arrives a while later, announcing himself that late afternoon with a light knock on Antonio's door. 

The sound sends an odd wave of fluttering through Antonio's gut, and he tells himself to stop being so strange. _What the hell is wrong with you? How many times have you seen him, and you're still being weird?_

He opens the door and Charles is there, like all the other times, black hoodie and ripped jeans that are so familiar, backpack on his shoulder, wearing a smile that seems almost a little more shy than usual. Antonio doesn't know if he's reading into that, though, so he tries not to make anything of it in his mind. 

"Hey," he says, just like he had on the phone. "Come in."

"Thanks," Charles says, and he kicks off his shoes like he always does and hangs up his jacket like he mostly does and Antonio realizes how routine this feels, almost _normal_, and he likes it. 

"I guess that's just your hook for when you come over," he finds himself saying, and it's light and teasing, but he means it, and Charles grins at him.

"Do I get a drawer too?"

_You can have anything you want, _Antonio's mind says, but his voice says, "Don't get ahead of yourself there, Leclerc."

Charles winks at him cheekily, and suddenly Antonio doesn't know why he was nervous, because this is Charles, like it's always Charles.

"Okay, fine, no drawer," Charles sighs dramatically. "Can I at least not sleep on the couch though?" 

Antonio's breath catches in his throat, because this, more than anything, is something he's relieved to hear. In the back of his mind, he was worried that Charles would want to go back to the days of easy sex and separate sleeping, he was worried that last time was a one off because Charles was distressed. "I'd like it if you didn't," Antonio says, and the look they share makes him feel a jolt of happiness. 

"So," he says, heading back to the kitchen, "How was Maranello?" 

Charles follows him into the kitchen, groaning at the question.

"Something to drink? A beer? Coffee, tea?"

Charles grins. "Beer, duh. I need one after today." He sits down at the table and looks out the huge windows towards the sea, head in his hands. Antonio puts the drink on the table in front of him and runs his hand across Charles' shoulders almost absentmindedly before sitting down next to him and taking a drink of coffee. It's too early for beer for him, but he knows Charles couldn't have had a fun day after what happened in Brazil.

"So?" Antonio inquires, leaning back in his chair and looking at Charles. 

Charles runs his fingers through his hair. "Fuck, man. Sebastian was pissed."

"I'd imagine."

"He wanted to tear me a new one. I swear, he would've torn my throat out if he could. I thought he'd be calmer now, but he wasn't that calm, at least, not when I got there."

"Did they make you sit down and talk it out?"

Charles nodded. "Yeah. They basically just moderated it. I mean, I was really angry at him the day it happened, but by now I've just kind of accepted it, you know. I'm ready for the last race, I'm ready for next season."

Antonio understands that. "Did Seb come around by the end of it?"

"Yeah, yeah, he'll be fine. I think it will be very good to get some time away from each other and from the cars and...everything really, for a while. It's been great, but..."

"I know," Antonio says, and he reaches out and runs his hand up and down Charles' arm. Charles smiles at him and Antonio really sees how tired he is; there are dark circles under his eyes that are heavier than usual. Charles takes another long drink of his beer, and his hand fumbles out and takes Antonio's, and he gives it a brief squeeze. 

"How have you liked your first season with Alfa?" 

Antonio considers how to answer. "It's been good," he says slowly, not sure how to frame the things he wants to say. "It's a different world, for sure...you know. And it's not easy to drive next to Kimi."

Charles nods understandingly. "You've been all right though. It's just your rookie season."

Antonio snorts. "You went for one season at Alfa and rocketed straight up to Ferrari. That's not happening for me for sure. I'm lucky I got a contract for 2020 at all."

Charles plays with the string to his hoodie, saying nothing. They both know it could've gone either way for Antonio. "You'll be okay," Charles says finally, raising his eyes to Antonio's. "And you know, being the best driver in the world doesn't make you happy. Or a good person."

"True," Antonio murmurs, sipping his coffee. "How do you feel about Seb as your teammate for next year as well?"

Charles shrugs. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't want to escalate things, but it's not all in my hands. I like Seb, I just want to do the job and focus on that."

"You sound like you're talking to the media. Is there something you want to tell me that isn't what you'd say out there?"

Charles cracks a smile, but shakes his head. "It's nothing," he says softly. Then he asks, "What are you doing over the off-season?" 

"Uhhhh. I'm not exactly sure. I'm sure I'll spend time with family, especially over the holidays, you know...I really don't have anything unusual." Antonio decides to let it go and not press Charles further on his feelings about Seb and next season. _Maybe later there'll be a chance to ask again._

"You want to go somewhere in particular?"

"Oh, I don't know of anywhere. Plus, you know, I spent so much of the season flying around."

"I meant..." Charles pauses. "I meant, would you like to go somewhere in particular _with me_?"

The idea makes Antonio's brain catch for a moment. _Somewhere with Charles, just spending time together, on holiday. __Just the two of us, no teams, no commitments, off the grid (literally and figuratively, haha) and we can just be...whatever we are. What are we? Friends? Fuckbuddies? _Antonio bites his lip thoughtfully, temporarily forgetting that Charles is waiting for some sort of acknowledgement. _What would we go as? We're not partners. Is this when we have that conversation? I don't want to bring it up, I don't want to scare him off._

"Antonio?" Charles questions, eyes finding his. "You okay? We don't have to go anywhere, or even, you know, do anything, I just thought I'd ask."

Antonio smiles at him warmly, suddenly aware of how spaced out he's been. "Sorry. I'd like that, actually. Spending time with you."

Charles looks relieved. "We can go anywhere you want," he offers, eyes bright. "Or nowhere, and you can come to my flat in Monaco or I'll come out here..."

"I've never been to your flat," Antonio says thoughtfully. He's pictured it, of course, and he's seen it in the background of video calls with Charles and pictures, but he's just never had the time or the reason to go there, especially when Max and Charles still had their off and on again relationship going on. He hasn't asked to be sure, because he's a bit afraid to, but he doesn't think Charles has spoken to Max since the night they had the fight that ended up with Charles in Antonio's bed. 

"I know," Charles says, and he looks out at the sea again and takes a couple drinks before speaking again. "I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry."

"Yeah, I do. I haven't been fair to you."

It's true, and there are some things he's done without meaning to do that really hurt Antonio, and he knows he should feel that, but honestly, for Charles, he doesn't care, and it's a strange feeling. _For you, the rules of fair are not the same._ He wonders if Charles knows he feels that way, but he doesn't think he does.

"Maybe not," Antonio concedes after a moment. "But it's okay. I just want you to be happy." It's simple, cliche maybe, but it's the truth.

Charles looks at him, eyes full of something Antonio can't name, and his lips part as if to say something, but he doesn't. Instead, he suddenly stands up, leans over the table, and catches Antonio's mouth in an deep, warm kiss that tastes faintly of the alcohol. Antonio's eyes close in surprise, but his lips respond without effort and he presses into the kiss, lost for a split second as the kiss holds. Then Charles pulls back and looks at him, brushes Antonio's long hair out of his face, and whispers, "thank you," so close Antonio feels his breath. 

"You're welcome," Antonio whispers hoarsely without even thinking. His mind is frozen, but it's dethawing quickly, and he reaches out and puts his arms up and around Charles' shoulders, hands resting on the back of his neck. _His skin is warm._ Charles puts his hand on the table to keep his balance as Antonio pulls him forward and kisses him in return, slightly longer this time, letting go reluctantly after a few seconds. "I mean it," he whispers as he lets Charles go. "I care about you."

Charles doesn't say anything to answer that, but he smiles and Antonio knows Charles well enough to know that he can't always find words, but Antonio also knows that lately Charles has really been reaching out for him in ways he never used to, and he thinks it's a good sign. 

Charles takes his seat again and finishes the last of his beer. Antonio puts his coffee down, even though it's not empty, because he doesn't feel like finishing it. He feels enough energy. 

"So," Antonio looks at him, "I visit you in Monaco then?"

"If that's what you want to do, I would be happy to have you," Charles says earnestly. "It won't be super warm, but I'm sure we can find things to do."

"I'm sure," Antonio agrees, folding his hands behind his head. "Are you going back to Monaco tomorrow?"

Charles shrugs. "I don't have anywhere to be, but probably yeah." He looks at Antonio, and Antonio knows Charles will never invite himself to stay, but he can take a hint, and of course he would like it if Charles could stay a bit.

"Stay as long as you like," he says, and winks. "Unless, you know, you'd like to go back to Maranello and stay there a bit."

Charles rolls his eyes. "Yeah, hard pass. Plus, if Seb catches me, I might not live to see next season."

"Oh whatever," Antonio retorts, waving him off. "Don't be dramatic."

"Me? Dramatic? Never," Charles says, eyes wide and expressive, hand over his heart. "I can't believe you'd say such things."

Antonio laughs and leans over quickly to mess up Charles' hair before standing up hastily and retreating to put his coffee mug in the sink, Charles whining at him loudly and jumping up to follow him. Antonio flees to the livingroom with Charles right behind him, and he grabs one of the pillows from the sofa to defend himself, laughing uncontrollably as Charles makes a face at him. 

Then Charles grabs the other pillow, rushes him, and begins smacking Antonio with it over the head. 

"Heyyyyyyy! Ah! Fuck," Antonio complains, taking an opportunity to duck away and land a few blows on to Charles' body and shoulders. 

Charles makes a little yipping sound and backs off to get a better position, laughing hard. Antonio is laughing too as he falls over the edge of the coffee table and onto the couch, holding his pillow over his head in an effort to fend off the blows that Charles rains down on him. 

"You do not mess with the hair!" Charles reproaches him, but his laughter keeps Antonio from taking him seriously. Charles grabs the pillow from Antonio then and tosses it to the other side of the room before giving Antonio a good pillow smack to the shoulder. Antonio, still laughing, holds up his hands to defend himself, but Charles drops the pillow and climbs on top of him, holding him down and scrambling Antonio's long hair over his face and all over until it's a total wreck. 

"There," Charles says triumphantly. "See how you like it!"

Antonio groans. "Not cool," he whines, but he's still chuckling. "Yours is easier to fix!"

"So?" Charles flops off of him and sits upright on the couch. Antonio drags himself to a sitting position a few inches away and makes an attempt to fix his hair. It's no use. 

"I'm going to go fix this mess you made," he tells Charles, pointing at him and making a scolding face. 

"Okay, Rapunzel," Charles says innocently, grabbing the remote. 

"Fuck off," Antonio replies, rolling his eyes and flicking Charles on the ear. 

"Oww!"

Antonio smirks and gets to his feet, heading off to the bathroom where he grabs the comb and brushes the tangles out quickly. From the livingroom, he can hear Charles flipping through streaming services. When he returns, Charles makes a face at him. Antonio sticks out his tongue at him and sits down on the couch next to him. 

Charles selects a movie and glances at Antonio. "This okay? We don't have to watch it all, I just want to sit here for a bit and chill, you know."

"Fine with me," Antonio answers. "I don't really feel like going out right now either."

Charles seems relieved and shoots him a grin. Antonio leans back against the couch, arm draped over the armrest. He swings his feet up onto the ottoman. Charles is still in the same position, hands folded in his lap, eyes looking upwards. 

_You can come closer, you know, _Antonio wants to say but doesn't. He wants Charles nearer in these moments, but he never finds the courage to ask. _Perhaps I should just ask now. We've been talking so much, he kissed me earlier of his own accord. Maybe I should just do it._

"You can...come closer, if you want," he hears himself say out loud, a little clunky and awkward, but he still said it. He glances at Charles, and for a moment he's afraid he's made it weird. 

And then, just like that, Charles moves over to him, first just closely sitting next to him, and then leaning his head against Antonio's shoulder, and then suddenly he looks at Antonio with a nervous look. Antonio watches as he reaches off the couch and grabs the pillow he dropped there earlier. With an almost questioning look, he puts it on Antonio's lap and Antonio blinks and Charles has his head resting on the pillow, looking up at him. 

Antonio smiles at him, and Charles smiles back, again, just a little shyly, and the sight makes gives Antonio a surge of care, or concern, or something. _Love. Don't say that. _He runs his fingers gently through Charles' brown hair, leans down, and kisses his forehead. Charles reaches up and pulls him over to kiss his lips, the angle is awkward, but neither of them care. 

They sit there, sort of watching the movie, sort of watching each other. Antonio keeps finding Charles' eyes on him when he looks down, and Charles keeps catching Antonio looking at him when he turns his head. 

Antonio is holding Charles' hand, playing with his fingers, and Charles is looking at the movie, but his fingers are tangling with Antonio's as well, and he looks up at Antonio after another long while. Antonio grins, squeezing his hand. 

"Hey," he whispers, and then feels a little stupid for saying it, but Charles just smiles back. 

"Hey," he says back, eyes partially closing. "Antonio?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you really come and see me in Monaco?"

He's drowsy, Antonio can see that, but he wonders why Charles is concerned. "Of course," he murmurs, brushing through Charles' hair carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"Dunno," Charles says quietly, but his eyes open again. "I guess...I just don't want things to end up like they did with Max."

Antonio is a little hurt by that, but he doesn't show it, and after a moment he realizes he shouldn't take it personally. Charles hasn't been in any kind of healthy relationship for a while. "They won't," he says soothingly. "I'm not like that. It's not like that...between us."

Charles looks into his eyes. "What do you mean, between us?"

Licking his lips, Antonio searches for words. "I just mean...we are like we are right now. When we're together we don't...fight like that."

"Are we together?"

Antonio doesn't have any words. He doesn't think this is the time for that conversation. He'd like it, if Charles were his, of course, _he is...in love, after all_, but no, Charles is fresh off Max and this isn't how it should go. "We're together right now, in this room," Antonio says, quietly. "I think that's all that matters right now. We can worry about...other stuff...later."

Charles breathes deeply, and Antonio isn't sure if it's relief or nervousness. 

"Is that okay with you?" He asks, squeezing Charles' hand again and tracing a finger lightly along his jawline, meeting Charles' eyes, searching for his thoughts. 

Charles smiles, and it's peaceful. "I think that's what I need right now," he whispers, clinching Antonio's hand almost too tightly. His eyes close for a moment and he continues, "I want to...figure things out slowly. After Max, it's just been...kind of a mess." He opens his eyes again, and then shuts them tightly, and Antonio can see he is suppressing tears. 

"I get it," Antonio whispers, planting another kiss on Charles' forehead and across his temples and into his hair. Charles still holds onto his hand tightly, but Antonio doesn't mind. "We can just be like this," he says into Charles' hair before sitting up to look at him again. 

Charles has fought off the emotion and smiles at him in a kind of hopeful way. "Thank you."

"Of course. Always," Antonio answers before thinking, but he decides not to worry about that last word, even though he means it. "Charles, I want to ask you something though." His mind is trying to catch up with his tongue. _Maybe this isn't a good idea, maybe you shouldn't ask about things you might not like the answer to. You've never asked him about his business. _

"Yes?" 

_You never asked because you were just friends-with-benefits._

_You are not that now. Whatever we are, we are more than that. _

"Has Max...tried to contact you or anything? Or...have you...heard from him?" _Please, say no._

Charles meets his eyes. "He's tried," he admits. "But I...blocked him. Last week. I know he'll try again, but...I told you, that was it. We're done. I haven't talked to him since...you know." Antonio's relief must be obvious, because Charles reaches up and brushes Antonio's hair from the side of his face before adding, "I told you, Gio. Don't worry, I'm not going back."

"Good," Antonio manages. "If he bothers you, and you want help, you know I'm always here."

"I know," Charles murmurs, smiling again. "I know."

Antonio wraps his arms around Charles' prone figure and hugs him tightly, despite the strangeness of the angle, and he rests his head against Charles' hair. He can feel Charles' breath on his cheek. When he lets go, he remembers that he also wanted to ask about how Charles really felt about Seb and next year. 

He decides to just go for it. "Charles...what are you really thinking about next year and Seb? Are you going to be okay?"

Charles finds Antonio's hand again and weaves his fingers into it before he answers. "Honestly...I don't know. I don't know. I want to say it will be fine and we'll work together and things will move ahead, but I don't know, and I don't like it. But you can't say that to the media, or to your bosses, or anyone really. You're supposed to say you know you'll be fine and work together and etc etc and hope it comes true."

"Mmm," Antonio responds, listening. "And you're afraid it won't be fine?"

Charles nods. "I just don't know what to think and I'm nervous, because everyone's going to be expecting either a huge rivalry or a teammate bond like Lando and Carlos and I just don't know what the fuck to think."

"Yeah," Antonio says understandingly. "You can only do what you can do though. You just focus on your side, and what happens, happens."

"I guess so," Charles says, eyes closing again. 

"It'll be okay," Antonio murmurs, and Charles pulls him down for a lazy kiss. They make out as if in slow motion, Charles' head still resting on Antonio's lap, movie running unheard in the background. When they break away, Charles turns his face into Antonio's chest and breathes deeply, and Antonio holds him and watches the movie without really watching anything, focused much more on the way Charles feels in his arms. 

It's a long time before he realizes Charles has fallen asleep, and by then, the movie is long over, but Antonio doesn't move until his legs are fast asleep and painful. Carefully, he reanimates them and winces at the tingling, but Charles doesn't wake up, and it's dark now, and Antonio wouldn't mind sleeping himself. After debating with himself, he lifts Charles' sleeping form into his arms and lifts him off so that he can stand up.

He contemplates leaving him to sleep where he is, and covering him with a blanket, but then he remembers _can I at least not sleep on the couch,_ and he really doesn't want to sleep alone either, so he bends down and lifts Charles again, finding he's surprisingly light, and he carries him to the bedroom and lays him out. 

Charles stirs and blinks, but he's not very awake. "You mind if I get rid of my jeans?" He mumbles. 

Antonio laughs lightly. "Of course not." Charles can hardly manage to get his tight skinny jeans off, so Antonio helps him, and when they're gone, Charles falls back on the pillow and smiles at Antonio. Antonio smiles back and turns to get changed. When he looks back, Charles is asleep again.

Antonio turns off the light and climbs into bed, covers them both with the blanket, and lays on his side to look at Charles. 

He watches him breathe, watches his eyes flutter a little now and then. He brushes through Charles' hair carefully, gently, and kisses him lightly on the cheek. 

His own eyes are drifting closed, but he stays awake as long as he can, still nervous that Charles will be gone in the morning, even after everything.

"I love you," he mouths against Charles' hair, resting his head there as he succumbs to sleep.

Thankfully, Charles is dead to the world and does not hear.

*********************************

When Antonio wakes up, Charles is gone. 

He can't breathe, sits up quickly, wildly looking around. _No, not again. Not like he used to. _

The feeling in the pit of his stomach is a mixture of pain, hurt, and frustration. _Why? I thought he was going to stay a few days. His jeans are even gone. _

Heart aching, Antonio swings his feet to the floor and sighs deeply, reaching for his phone. There are no messages. The ache starts to feel more like an open wound. Slowly, he drags himself to his feet and stumbles out toward the kitchen, emotions swirling and threatening to spill over.

But his heartbeat starts picking up when he hears a sound from around the corner and he dares to hope he's wrong, feet hurrying into the kitchen, and it's like his breath returns to his lungs. 

Charles is sitting at the table. There are two cups of coffee on it and scones from the bakery down the street. Charles rises when he sees Antonio and smiles. 

"You didn't have hardly anything in the fridge, so I hope you like these," he says apologetically. 

Antonio just crosses the room and wraps Charles in his arms and puts his lips on Charles', hanging onto him just a bit too tightly. Charles, after the initial surprise, throws his arms around him as well and kisses him back.

Finally, when his heart is calm and nothing hurts, Antonio lets go and smiles, pain replaces with relief and warmth. "I thought you were gone. I woke up and you weren't there," he tries to explain. 

He can see in his eyes that Charles knows what he means, and Charles reaches out and hugs him again, firmly. "I wouldn't," he says, chin on Antonio's shoulder. "I promise. No more leaving before you wake up. It wouldn't be right."

"Thank you," Antonio whispers, kissing him on the cheek as they separate. "You made me coffee?"

"Yeah," Charles says sheepishly. "I hope it's okay."

"I'm sure it's fine," Antonio says, and he is sure everything is fine now, not just the coffee. 

The sun has already started to rise, but they sit at the table and look out as they eat breakfast anyway, watching the world come to life as the sun clears the horizon. 

"Sunrises are pretty good in Monaco too, you know," Charles says, eyes dancing.

"I'm sure they are," Antonio says, and grins. "I bet they look better from your flat."

Charles winks. "Of course. And I bet," he continues, leaning towards Antonio, "they look even better when you're there."

Antonio catches his breath and laughs, head back and eyes crinkled up.

Charles watches him, grin widening, and when Antonio catches the look, he can read something there that looks an awful lot like the words he murmured last night.

He might not say it, but Antonio is pretty certain he can read the words in the lines and curves of Charles' face: _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if that is the sort of thing you were looking for for this mini-series type thingy!
> 
> Usual things: It's fictional, ffs, and don't copy or post anywhere else!


End file.
